The Lover's Lust
by chibifurby
Summary: Atem is feeling stress with recent peace negotiations with warring countrys and Mana tries to help with a potion. But what happens when she mistakes one potion for another? ManaXAtem LEMON WARNING! You have been warned...


I apologize in advance for any mistakes or anything that just seems out of place in this story...It's two in the morning and I'm too lazy to check for errors at this time...But if I do find something I will be sure to fix it. In the meantime, read, enjoy, and please review!

This is a lemon fic about Mana and Atem so if you don't like lemons, Mana, or Atem I suggest you not read this.

* * *

Atem sighed heavily as he sat on his throne like chair, watching the entertainers in front of him dancing while around them, guards, inhabitances of the palace, the occasional more important peasant, and even the priests sat and ate from a magnificent banquet. They were celebrating their recent peace treaty with one of their neighboring countries, one that had given the soldiers a particularly hard time. Even though it was a joyous occasion, Atem just couldn't get himself into the mood. The peace negotiations took a really long time and their enemy was proven to be quite stubborn. The negotiations had taken its toll on Atem and he wanted nothing more to just leave and retreat to his chambers but he knew, as the all important pharaoh, doing so was impossible, especially under the noses of the other priests.

Atem scanned the crowded throne room, identifying those he could recognize. Directly in front of him sat Kalim, Shada, and Seto, all three side by side and stony faced. Atem couldn't help but smile. The three were always the more serious all in his court, even a banquet such as this could lighten their mood. Over to the right and separated by several guests sat Isis and Mahado, who seemed to be arguing slightly. It seemed like Mahado had been paying the entertainers just a little too much attention for Isis' liking. Atem watched as Isis berated Mahado as he tried to plead his case to her. Even further down and past more guests sat Siamun and Akhenadan. They were talking to each other and occasionally one of them would laugh at what the other said. Most likely they were talking about times where the recent peace negotiations reminded them about when Atem's father was pharaoh. Atem scanned the rest of the circle of guests until his eyes fell on the person sitting in front of his throne, with her back to him.

Feeling his eyes on her, Mana turned around and looked up at Atem to see him looking back at her then waved enthusiastically at him. Atem smiled and waved back. He felt sorry for Mana, for these occasions, while festive and exciting, left Mana bored for hours at a time until the banquet came to an end. Without anyone to talk to, Mana usually just sat in her seat and stared blindly at the entertainers or the guests sitting in front of her. Atem knew that Mana preferred to be doing anything at that moment rather than just sitting in her spot obediently, even studying her magic.

Atem motioned for her to go to him, which she did in an instant, happy for an excuse to move about.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself, your majesty," Mana said with a deep bow to Atem.

Atem smiled gently. "Mana, you know you don't have to speak to me so informally."

"I know…but…" Mana looked around as if to check that no one was eavesdropping. "What if one of the priests caught me calling you by name…I'm not allowed to speak to you in such a familiar fashion."

Atem sighed. It grew tiresome hearing his best friend speaking to him with such formality, but it was the unspoken rule for all those under him to speak to Atem with such formality. "Well in any case you'll be happy to know I'm not enjoying this any more than you are. To be honest I feel rather tired. The peace negotiations took a lot out of me."

Mana nodded in understanding. Then her face lit up and she clapped her hands together as an idea struck her. "How about I make a potion for you? I know that in Mahado's spell book that there's this one concoction that makes you feel a lot better when you're stressed or over worked, I should know…being given it almost every day after training…"

Atem's smile returned. "I'd appreciate that a lot Mana, thank you…"

"Oh course, "Mana said, returning Atem's smile with one of her own. At the end of the banquet, she was the first to leave.

Down in the magician's laboratory, Mana had an extremely large leather bound book propped open to a page that said "Elixir of Rejuvenation". Many failed attempts lay scattered across the table, their contents mixing as they seeped across the table.

"Finally!" Mana cried, holding up a cup full of bright pink liquid. "I hope Atem hasn't gone to bed yet…" With cup in hand and being careful so that she wouldn't spill the contents, Mana ran out of the laboratory and to Atem's quarters.

Atem sat on the banister outside the window of his bed room, looking across the land that was his domain. There was a timid knock on his door and he looked around. "Come in…"

The door slowly opened and Mana poked her head inside. "I'm not disturbing you am I?" Atem shook his head. Mana smiled and entered the room, holding out the cup filled with pink liquid. "It took a little doing but I finished it."

Atem smiled and took the cup from Mana. "Thank you…" He downed the contents in one go. "It's rather sweet…"

Mana nodded. "I always liked the taste."

Atem smiled but then he faltered as he felt something strange inside him. He didn't know what it was, but it made him a little dizzy.

"Your majesty…? Are you ok…?" Mana looked at her friend, concern etched on her face.

Atem nodded, looking at Mana. "Yes…I'm fi-" Atem stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes fell on Mana's face. It was as if he was seeing her in some new light.

"Your majesty…?" Mana said again, looking worried.

"I'm fine, Mana…I just…" Atem continued to stare at Mana's face. "After all these years…I never realized how beautiful you've become…"

Mana blinked and blushed like mad when she pieced together what he has just said. "Y-your majesty…that's kind of…sudden don't you think…?"

Atem merely shrugged as he walked towards Mana, who backed up slowly. Mana gasped slightly when she felt her legs knock into something and looked back to see she had walked into Atem's bed. Atem took the chance to seize Mana by the wrist, causing her to struggle and fall onto the bed, Atem on top of her.

Mana blushed heavily, her heart racing, as she stared up at Atem. She watched as Atem started to lean closer until their faces almost met. Suddenly Atem stopped, just before their lips touched. Mana whimpered as she felt emotions flooding her mind. She had always taken a liking to Atem, always willing to do almost anything for him, to the verge that she felt that she in love with him. But since he was the pharaoh, she never made any move on the feeling and it had eventually died down. But now, those feelings were being dragged to the surface of her mind and it made her heart beat even faster.

Mana threw the door a glance and saw that it was unlocked. She swallowed heavily and hoped that no one was about to come in. She then looked back at Atem, and leaned her head up, pressing her lips against his.

Atem reacted immediately, his hand sliding behind Mana's head to pull her into a deeper kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mana gave an involuntary moan and Atem took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Mana's eyes widened in shock as she felt Atem's tongue invade her mouth but soon found her own tongue running along his, as if it was greeting a long lost lover. Mana closed her eyes slowly as they continued to kiss.

It seemed like forever but soon they broke apart for air. Mana gasped slightly as if she had forgotten how to breathe before looking back up at Atem as she regained her breath.

"Mana…" Atem looked at Mana as she lay there panting, concern evident in his eyes.

"That was wonderful, your majesty…" Mana said, sounding breathless.

"I've told you…drop the formalities…especially now…" Atem said, his hand reaching up and caressing her cheek.

"Yes your ma- I mean…Atem…" Mana said, mumbling his name quietly.

Atem smiled and kissed her again, but this time, before she had a chance to react, he moved down and started to kiss her jaw, then her neck, then down to her collarbone. Mana moaned at the feeling and didn't notice his hand lurking at her navel, creeping up and slipping under her shirt until she felt his hand close on her breast. Mana gasped loudly and arched her back. She started to moan slightly as she felt Atem's hand squeeze her breasts as he began to kiss her neck again.

Distracted by his massaging her breasts, Mana barely registered Atem's hand sliding up her skirt until she felt his fingers press against her most private of areas. Mana gasped loudly as her hands automatically grabbed Atem's wrist, keeping him away from there.

"W-what are you doing…?!" Mana stammered. Never in her life had anyone touch her down there, and as far as she knew no one ever would.

"Mana…there's just no easy way for me to say this…but…I love you…and I want to be with you…if only for tonight…"

Mana felt so surprised but what Atem said that her grip slipped from his wrist. "Y-…you what…?"

"I love you, Mana…I always have…I just…never knew how to approach you…"

"I…don't know what to say…"

Atem shook his head and looking away. "You don't have to say anything…I understand…"

"Nononono…" Mana shook her head quickly and reached up and cupped her hands on Atem's face. "I…I love you too…I love you so much I just…I just could never tell you…"

Atem's face broke into a relieved smile as he pressed his lips against hers again, kissing her deeply.

Mana returned the kiss with equal intensity, her grip on his hand loosening, allowing it to return to rubbing against her through her undergarments. Mana gasped into their kiss and arched her back again, pressing her body against Atem's. Atem gently pushed Mana down onto the bed, his hand having never left her breast. Mana moaned loudly as Atem began to stimulate her chest and between her legs. Slowly, Mana felt her shirt being pushed up and, when Atem broke their kiss, felt it being pulled off of her.

Atem looked down at Mana as the moonlight shined in through the window, illuminating Mana's body in front of him. Mana instinctively pulled her arms across her chest, blushing heavily at being looked at like that.

Atem smiled. "There's no need to be embarrassed…you look absolutely beautiful…"

Mana's blush intensified. "Y-you really mean it…?"

Atem nodded.

Mana hesitated for a moment before letting her arms fall to her sides. Atem smiled again and lowered himself down and kissed her between her breasts before moving his kisses to one of them, the other attended to by a hand, his fingers pinching her nipple gently, earning him an excited moan from Mana. Atem's free hand wormed its way around Mana's undergarment and rubbed against her gently. Mana moaned even louder, pushing herself against his fingers.

Mana couldn't stand it anymore. "A-Atem…please…" Mana gasped, trying to get Atem's attention. When he looked up, he saw nothing but desire in her eyes. "Please…I can't take it anymore…I need you…"

Atem only nodded and began undressing. Mana felt herself staring at Atem as he pulled off his shirt and when he removed his pants she suddenly felt wet between her legs. Atem moved back to Mana and his fingers slipped into Mana's waistband. Mana lifted her hips off the bed so that Atem could remove her skirt and undergarments. For a moment, they both remained still, looking the other over.

Atem came back to his senses first and caught Mana's attention as he placed himself at her entrance. Mana nodded slowly and Atem slowly pushed himself into her, meeting and eventually pushing past the barrier within her. Mana gave a cry of pain when Atem took her virginity, causing him to stop.

"A-are you alright…?" Atem asked, worried that he had hurt her too much.

Mana, eyes closed to try and block out the pain, didn't answer right away but eventually nodded. "P-please…continue…"

Atem kissed her gently and started to pick a pace, Mana not being able to do anything but moan his name. Soon Atem started to speed up, turning Mana's moans into near screams. Mana wrapped her legs and arms around Atem in an attempt to keep him close to her as she felt her body starting to tense up. She never experienced before, but she knew she was close to release. Atem felt her tensing up and he started to move faster, pushing deeper and harder into Mana.

Mana's eyes snapped open as she felt herself give way to sweet release, her back arched once more as she screamed in pleasure, her arms and legs holding Atem to her as she felt him go over the edge as well. Panting, they both collapsed onto the bed, Mana purring slightly at the comforting weight upon her.

"Atem…?" Mana said between pants.

"Hm…?"

Mana hugged him, holding him close. "Thank you…for everything…"

Atem nodded, just before sleep took over the both of them.

* * *

"Mana?" Down in the laboratory, Mahado was searching for Mana. "Mana where are you? It's late…you really shouldn't be down here at this time…come on out…"

Mahado frowned when he couldn't find Mana and eventually found the table that she was working at.

"What's this…?"

Mahado looked down at the page it was opened to, the "Elixir of Rejuvenation".

"…Hang on…" Mahado muttered, looking closer at the page.

He noticed a thin tear just underneath the potion name. Picking at the tear a little, Mahado managed to peel the tear back, and matching the tear with the page before. He groaned, however, at the real name of the potion Mana had made; "The Lover's Lust".


End file.
